blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Defend Them All
“The Metal Guardian” Defend Them All is an exploration fixture and eventual boss of Immigration Ship L-229 in Blaster Master Zero 2. Upon defeat, it will drop Access Key 3, which is needed to go to Area E. “The Metal Armor” Invem Them All, Defend Them All's mutant clone, appears on Planetoid G-2, serving as the third boss on the planetoid; it functions identically to Defend Them All. Physical Appearance Defend Them All is a large defense robot with two large mechanical arms whose hands alternate between three-pronged claw fists and three-barreled autocannons, and a glowing green face that is assumed to contain its eyes. It has green wires on its chest connected to its body to supply energy. Invem Them All looks exactly like Defend Them All, but with a gray body, pink "eyes," and pink wires on its chest area. Strategy Defend Them All is first encountered at the beginning of Immigration Ship L-229, where it is absolutely invincible to all of Gaia-SOPHIA's current weaponry. It will send its arms out to try and destroy the Metal Attacker, but Jason can trick it into smashing open the force fields that prevent him from progressing. In the second and subsequent encounters during exploration of the ship, Defend Them All will deploy its arms in cannon mode to attack Gaia-SOPHIA before engaging it with standard claw arms. A cannon arm fires rapid energy bullets that will bounce off the wall it hits. It is best to move out of the way of this attack when it happens; luckily, its tracking is identical to that of the claw arms. In the final encounter, you directly face Defend Them All, and with the newly acquired Burn Spark, Jason can temporarily disable the large robot's force field. Defend Them All has two attack cycles, each involving shifting the four layers of scaffolding Gaia-SOPHIA must ascend to reach and damage its head. The initial cycle shifts the scaffolding into a maze-like arrangement, where the Metal Attacker must drive to each opposite end of the screen before ascending up the next level, all the while chased by claw arms (which can now be slowed by gunfire). The second cycle features much more open scaffolding, but is accompanied by Defend Them All launching massive volleys of missiles that can be destroyed for Capsules before impacting with the ground or Gaia-SOPHIA. Each attack cycle runs its course for about 15 seconds, after which Defend Them All will dismiss the scaffolding, chase the falling tank toward the ground with sweeping shots from both autocannon arms, and begin anew with the opposite attack cycle. Impacting the force field surrounding Defend Them All with Burn Spark will make its head vulnerable to attack for about three seconds. Switching to other subweapons to damage it is ill-advised due to the short vulnerability window; the main cannon in any available mode will suffice. After reaching 80-85% damage, the body will fall to the ground with the head detaching, allowing an easy victory if damage can be piled on in time; if it is not dispatched in another three seconds, the head will float back up to rejoin the body and Defend Them All will progress to the next attack pattern as normal. Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Robotic Mutants